What A Mess I've Made (Zayn Malik 1D FanFic)
by xSkyStorm
Summary: 'I hate you.' People say hate is a strong word. Tia Marie Jones said those terrible 3 words during an argument to her best friend Zayn Malik, she hasn't seen him since. 3 years later, they meet again, and Zayn is determined to rekindle his and Tia's friendship. Can the past be forgotten or will it forever haunt them?
1. Prologue

What A Mess I've Made.

'I hate you.'

People say hate is a strong word.

Tia Marie Jones said those terrible 3 words during an argument to her best friend Zayn Malik 3 years ago, and she hasn't seen him since. When Tia is made to go to One Direction's concert she has no choice but to face the Bradford Boy again. Can the past be forgotten or will it forever haunt them?

Prologue:

3 years ago.

'HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?' I yelled at my bestfriend, tears threatening to spill from my eyes at any moment.

I never thought I'd be in this position. Having to argue with my bestfriend. Yes. MY BESTFRIEND. Zayn Malik. I trusted him. Biggest mistake I ever made.

'WHAT? I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!' He fought back.

'Oh don't lie to me for flips sake Zayn. I'm not stupid.' I spat.

'Woah, woah, Tia, calm down and tell me what I've done.' He said.

'You, you told EVERYONE. Everyone, you told them my secret!' I exclaimed.

'What? I did not tell anyone! I promised not to and I haven't!' He replied.

'Then, then how would everyone know Zayn. Tell me THAT.' I glared at him.

He shrugged.

'Well, I didn't. It must have been you!' He explained.

'I NEVER!' I shouted at him.

'Well, I didn't do it,' He said.

His left eye twitched.

LIES.

'YES. YES YOU DID ZAYN!' I screamed.

'FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME. I DIDN'T!'

I screamed inside my head with frustration.

'I HATE YOU ZAYN.' I yelled.

'WELL I HATE YOU TOO.' He shouted back.

I clenched my fists. Turned away from him and ran. Ran, ran away from my bestfriend. Who betrayed me and broke his promise.

I plopped down against a tree and cried my eyes out.

I hate him. I hate him. I mean it aswell.

How could he do that to me?

That was it.

Our friendship was over.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm Tia. Tia Marie Jones.18 years of age. I come from Bradford, but I currently live in London. We moved here when I was 16.

3 years ago I lost my best friend. The one I trusted. The one that made me happy. The one that cheered me up when I was sad.

The one I thought I'd be friends with forever.

I thought wrong.

He told everyone my deepest, darkest secret.

I couldn't believe it.

So I confronted him and it turned into a horrific argument.

I lost my bestfriend Zayn Malik.

3 years ago.

***

RING RING RING.

'Hello?'

'Hey Tia! OMG. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. I GOT US TICKETS TO SEE ONE DIRECTION!' My friend Shannon yelled down the phone, nearly bursting my ear drum.

Ouch. I said inside my head.

Hang on a minute.

One Direction?

NO.

No. No. NO. I can't. See Him. Again.

'Hellooo Tia? Are you there?'

I coughed.

'Yes. I'm here.' I said.

'Aren't you excited? We're going to see One Direction!' She squealed.

'I'm not going.' I said coldly.

'WHAT?' She yelled.

'Sh. I can't go. I can't bear to see him again.' I said.

She'd forgotten.

'Who? Ohh.. Zayn?' She questioned.

Oh she remembered now.

'Yes. Zayn.' I replied.

'Oh come on Tia. Get over it. Talk to him again. Forget the past.' She said.

'I - I don't know If I c - can.' I said quietly.

'Please, Please Tia? For me. I got us VIP aswell. PLEASE?' She practically begged.

I sighed and breathed.

'Okay, for you.' I said.

When I said that sentance. Little did I know that I would regret it hugely afterwards.

-

I tapped my fingers frantically on my school desk. The concert was tomorrow. Tomorrow I had to face him, again, after 3 years.

'Tia Jones. Please pay attention.' Miss said.

I saw Shannon glance over at me.

'Sorry, Miss,' I muttered.

My thoughts and emotions were everywhere. From school to Shannon to the concert to Zayn. I had to see him again. I had to face the boy who told my secret.

It was going to be awkward, sad, annoying, who knows?

Maybe the past can be forgotten.

Maybe, just maybe.

He can regain my trust.

Who knows?

'TIA JONES. CONCENTRATE.' Miss boomed at me.

'Sorry Miss.' I said, looking at the whiteboard that had a ton of confusing sums on it. God, how I hate school.

I tried my best to work them out.

I heard the bell go and shoved my books in my bag. Another broing school week had passed. But I have to face my ex-bestfriend tomorrow night.

It is going to be hell.

I mean it.


End file.
